Konaha Sports Day: The Hidden Story
by KonahaWolf
Summary: What if on the Konaha sports day, when Chouji boldered over the porta-potties, there was someone inside one of them? What if that someone were Neji?


**Disclaimer: **No i dont own naruto or any of the characters in it. if i did, all i can say is poor bloody Neji

**Konana Sports Day: The Hidden Story **

Neji's eyebrow twitched in fustration. This day felt as if it had stretched out over a millinium, and yet, it was only half way through. Oh how he hated Anko's voice constantly booming from the speekers, and oh how he hated the bright and bubbly attitudes of everyone here. All the genin had been restless with anticipation of this event for weeks before, and he could not understand for the life of him, why.

What was the point in such a meaningless day? It wasn't like they were doing anything productive; they could be using this time to do some serious missions. But instead, they were running around like a bunch of rediculouse morons, playing rediculouse games.

They had just completed the 'obstical coarse' activity, and were currently in a small recess. While everybody spread out, and formed small clusters, chatting merily amongst themselves, Neji plodded over to one of the benches. With a bored sigh, he sat down.

Rays of sun blazed through each gap seperating the clouds, and scorched his face. He growled, watching TenTen making silly faces at Tsunade's pet pig TonTon. Well, there names _were_ quite similar, maybe, thats what drew the two together, he thought.

Suddenly an idea sprung to mind, and he stood abrupty. As if he were the late white rabbit, he stormed to the place where he would seek refuge.

Pushing aside his dignety, he swung the door to one of the porta-potties open. Immediatly a putrid smell wofted over him, but by this point, he was so desperate just to get away, that he walked into the compact toilet just the same. Slamming the door behind him, he sat down. A moment of eerie silence passed as he slumped on the closed toilet seat lid.

Now was the time, now he could practice his darkest secret. Carefully, he reached into his kunai bag and pulled _it _out. It's smooth, flat surface seemed to lick against his palm. Slowly, gingerly, he pulled it closer to his face. This was it, this was his deliverence from the petty joy that surrounded him.

_'Make-Out Education' _the cover read to Jiraiya's latest novel.

A smile danced across Neji's lips. He had to admit, he felt rediculous reading such a lowly book, and he had looked down upon fans of Jiraiya's work in the past. But he had been forced to read the first page of one of the Sage's previous story's in a round of 'truth or dare' one night. Despite the way he had pretended to be repulsed by it; he was secretly hooked, and went out and brought a copy the next day.

He pulled the pages apart, and locked his eyes on the printed words.

_"You see now Collie? you caress, NOT grope"..._

Suddenly he was pulled from his imagination by the sound of a familiar voice edging closer and closer.

"Just four more steps. Just Three more steps. Just two more steps..."

Neji could hear the utter desperation in Naruto.

"I'm almost there! Just ONE MORE STEP!"

Thats when he heard another familiar voice, except this one wasn't quite so hungry for a place to excreciate. No, this one was bouncy, and excited.

"HUMAN BOLDER!!"

Before Neji had time to process who it belonged to, he felt the strange sensation of flying. His stomach seemed to lurch from its rightful place up to his rib cage. 'Make-Out Education' hurtled from his fingers and plastered itself to the roof.

"What on earth is going on!" he muttered, horrified.

After a few, long seconds of going up, the cubical started to tip. Snapping out of his stunned, tranquil state, he pressed his hands against the walls on either side of him in a pathetic attemp to keep from falling head first to where his book was pasted. But this wasn't his real promblem, infact it may have been better for him to get as far away from the toilet seat as possible.

He heard a low, churning sound, like a bass opera singer clearing his voice, comming from deep inside the floor (or perhaps now, the roof.)

"Oh...oh please no," he squeaked, then felt himself being completely swallowed by substances that know one should have to be swallowed by.

He clenched his mouth shut a little too late. A sickining taste filled it that made it hard for him not to wrench up his lunch. It was too much, his spirit, his pride, and his sanity was broken. He let his arms slip, and toppled forward. As soon as he landed, he felt a hard thud as the porta-loo hit the grass. The shock exploded through him causing his breath to erupt from his lungs.

For a moment he lay, almost lifeless. All hope had been crushed from him. He listened to the muffled talk going on outside.

"Ino told me i had to practice," Chouji pouted.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto screamed.

"Yeah," Neji mumbled, "You think _you_ have it bad Naruto,"

xxxx

Finished!

well i hope you liked it. I just cant stop myself from taking the micky outta Neji lol.

anyway please please please review!!

xoxo


End file.
